Drabbles Cienpalabras
by Charlone
Summary: Las bodas son una tradición, pero como a todo, Luna le coloca su marca personal. ::Serie de drabbles para la comunidad de LJ Cienpalabras:: Se especifica que capitulo lleva spoiler.
1. Primeras impresiones

**_Primeras impresiones_**

Black, el nombre le era familiar. Sabía que en su casa se hablaba mucho de él y también sabía que a sus padres no les gustaría nada tenerlo allí. Sentado en el vagón lo miraba de soslayo, perspicaz. Pero al revés de toda expectativa sus ojos se encontraron con una sonrisa.

-¿Intercambiamos cromos?- Sirius abría una rana de chocolate –¡me tocó Merlín!.

-¿Merlín? Hace días que vengo buscándolo.

-Tenlo- El niño estiró su pequeño brazo.

¿Cómo alguien que sonreía así y le regalaba desinteresadamente un cromo podía tener algo de maldad? James ahora estaba seguro de que eso era imposible.


	2. Impía

Reto 128: Creencias religiosas.

Summary: Molly Weasley perdió lo último de fé que le quedaba, y estuvo segura, por primera vez, de que no existía ningún dios, ni justo ni piadoso.

100 palabras exactas :)

**SPOILER DEATHLY HALLOWS.**

* * *

_**Impía**_

Siempre le habían dicho que un dios justo y piadoso velaba por la humanidad. Y durante largos cincuenta años lo creyó. Sin embargo, esa noche había perdido hasta la última gota de fe.

Estuvo segura, por primera vez, de que no existía ningún dios, ni justo ni piadoso. Si había alguien allá arriba no era más que un vil torturador. Fred no merecía morir, y lo hizo, de la forma más estúpida y fugaz. Pero él nunca había sido nada de eso. Su muerte fue sólo una triste simplificación de la grandiosidad de su vida. Y Molly no podía soportarlo.


	3. Indispensable

**CONTIENE SPOILERS**

**Reto:** Nagini

**

* * *

**

**Indispensable **

Entendía que era absolutamente indispensable y eso, extrañamente, lo llenaba de valor.

Una confianza desconocida recorría sus venas al tiempo que se acercaba. ¿Quién iba a pensar que justamente él iría a enfrentarla?

Lo observaba, perspicaz, implacable, lejana. Con una mirada punzante que sentía hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Tomó la espada con valentía leonina y lo hizo, contra toda expectativa, sin titubear. Pudo ver esos ojos serpentiles apagarse lenta y casi imperceptiblemente frente a él.

Perdiendo toda gloria y grandeza su cabeza cayó con pesadez. Nadie podría decir ahora que Neville Longbotton no era realmente un héroe.


	4. Luto

Mil gracias a Dark Rachel por el beteo .

**

* * *

**

**Luto**

En cada rincón podía percibirse un aire festivo de lo más desesperante. O al menos lo era para él. A leguas se notaba que algo lo perturbaba y eso era de por sí un eufemismo de lo más generoso.

Se sostenía de las percudidas paredes en un patético intento de mantener el equilibrio. La muchedumbre parecía camuflarse con imágenes extrañas de serpientes y ratas que lo acosaban, y los gritos eufóricos se volvían cada vez más lejanos. Cayó al suelo, abatido. ¿Qué debía festejar? Aún no estaba capacitado para verlo en perspectiva. Ese día, completamente solo, Lunático estaba de luto.


	5. Tormento

Mil gracias a Dark Rachel, por la paciencia.

**SPOILERS**

**

* * *

**

**Tormento**

Sintió su garganta arder tras gritar de ese modo, pero ya no importaba. Sintió sus manos latir tras la presión ejercida con sus uñas, pero no era capaz de parar. Necesitaba sangre, dolor, cualquier cosa era mejor que ese sufrimiento desgarrador.

Se dejó caer, dispuesta a morir ahí mismo si era necesario. No había ninguna razón para no hacerlo. Ella ya no era nadie. Andrómeda Black se había marchado con el resto de su familia y ahora sólo quedaba un cuerpo vacío, completamente insignificante, rodeado por el cruel recuerdo de lo que alguna vez había sido y ya no era.


	6. Desvaríos de una boda

**_Palabra:_** Boda

_**Resumen:**_ Las bodas son una tradición, pero como a todo, Luna le coloca su marca personal.

**

* * *

**

**Desvaríos sobre una boda**

Siempre se había cuestionado como sería su boda. La ubicación era fundamental, tenía que ser cerca del mar. No quería que alguna sirena curiosa se quedase sin poder presenciar la ceremonia, eso sería muy grosero de su parte. Además, debía llevarse a cabo luego de la puesta del sol, sino corría el riesgo de perderse una posible lluvia de ranas lunares.

Luna Lovegood no fantaseaba con el novio, tampoco con el vestido, ni con la torta. Otras cosas eran muchísimo más importantes. Aunque claro, si cierto chico con cara redonda y algo torpe quería ser partícipe, ella no iba impedirlo.


End file.
